


Lab Assistant (Rick's Lab Assistant Collection)

by qjuiq



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjuiq/pseuds/qjuiq
Summary: It was a normal day between you and Rick, but who knew it was the day to turn your relationship around?





	Lab Assistant (Rick's Lab Assistant Collection)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first R&M, I wrote this in a little amount of time so I either a) hope to write a more decent one & not one at 2 am, b) write something more creative, and c) spend more time on a decent piece. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy.

It had been several months since your gut led you to answer the newspaper ad 'lab assistant wanted.' Your bachelor's in chemistry had to be put to use as fast as possible to get your parents off your back; the moment your degree touched your hands, you could already hear their voices in the back of your mind, endlessly asking, 'So what are your plans now?' 'You know you have to go to graduate school to have an actual career in chemistry, right?' Bullshit. There were plenty of things to do, mind you mom & dad. It was just hard to find jobs that actually interested you. Your few months at the gym as a desk clerk did not ease your appetite to know more about the world, so thank God was it the one time you decided to read the paper that you find a new job. 

This odd but financially stable job you had now was deeply satisfying, the odd being how unconventional your employer was and the unhealthy dynamic he had with his family.  
You had answered a simple ad in the newspaper to be a personal lab assistant to someone of the name Rick Sanchez. It didn't take much of an interview process to hire you (you think the interview would have been more of experiment related practicals and questions), in fact there was no sitting down in an office with a resume type of deal.  
You remember that day clearly: you went to the designated address which happened to be Rick's and his family's house, and he took you on a very spontaneous adventure to see how you'd deal under pressure. Being who you were, the person that always rode with the tides and never let the sea sink her, you aced the interview through jack hammering her way between crowds of insect-like aliens and galactic federation security. Although everything was most certainly unexpected, you took the day like a champ; this definitely impressed Rick, and even better, added some new flavor to your post-graduate life.  
Rick's grandson had always been the go-to number two when it came to the universal outings, but since your hire, Morty had slowly faded into the regular teenage life Beth and Jerry had always wanted for him. You could tell that it had slowly left an impact on Rick, as heartless as the man would try to act. Everyday you hoped your presence would keep him enough company.

Rick had never thought of looking for help outside of Morty's company until Beth finally sat him down and had the talk with him.  
_"Morty needs to start focusing on school, Dad. I love you, but he's not going to be a kid forever."_ The words still rang in Rick's ears till this day. _He wants to go to college someday, what if he wants to start a family someday, I love you but as his grand father_ blah blah blah. Rick had a spot for Beth, but there was only so much he could listen to. He figured he might as well look for someone that isn't just a mental camouflage on his adventures, but someone that can compliment his thoughts and actions in this world. It was unlikely he'd ever find someone as smart as himself (unless he hired someone from the Citadel which could never work), so he did what anybody does when they're looking to find or sell. 

Within that week, you came knocking on the door all bushy tailed and bright eyed for opportunity. Rick had seen you through the doorway and blinked a few times, processing whom he saw. He recognized that you were indeed a cute girl, but your more than eager attitude had caught his eye. Nobody was ever too excited to work in a lab all day, cleaning and rearranging tools. Your bachelors hadn't impressed him at all, considering paying thousands of dollars for an education was a waste in the mad scientist's eyes. Rick probably learned everything you learned in that four years by reading and touching electrons with his bare hands - what he really wanted to know that day was how well you handle uneventful situations. 

Taking you for an adventure your first day was a great way to see if you were worthy enough to work with the smartest mammal in the universe, and you indeed proved yourself.  
Rick was more than happy to give you the job, but had remained nonchalant in attitude as he usually did. You had given him probably one of the biggest hugs he had received in his life, which had thrown him off guard at the time. He had some sort of arrhythmia when you did that, so he shoved you into the shelf of the garage. The days and months following your day of hire were all filled of other-worldly experiences and work that made you pleased with where you were in life.  
Rick had given you purpose, and to Rick you provided scientific assistance, and perhaps something else he didn't realize he appreciated.  
Companionship. From the times you'd bust him out of an alien cop car, to just simply reading a book behind him in the garage, the older man refused to acknowledge that your presence settled something inside of him. 

Today was an ordinary day for the two of you. Rick tinkered on an invention he had been planning for the past two weeks as you cleaned his work bench, making sure everything was in the right order.  
It was a fairly warm summer day, and Rick never really gave you a dress code. You were smart enough to know what was appropriate in the lab; when it was experiment time and it required proper protection you would wear your lab coat, closed toed shoes, and some pants. But today, the heat was a little much for a pair of leggings, and you've been meaning to get at least a little bit of rays. You wore high waisted denim shorts, a white high-neck crop top tank, a thin unbuttoned flannel, flip flops, and had your hair in a ponytail. Almost the typical girl next door look to complement your living as a simple woman.  
Your face scrunched up a little, pondering to make sure you had placed the jars and flies in the right order on the shelf. As you stood on your tip toes to look on top of the shelf, you hadn't noticed the pair of eyes on you at all.  
You were a year out of college and somehow completely dedicated to the tedious tasks and near-death adventures Rick had for you, which secretly awed him but he'd never admit that. He would just give you all the small tasks and crazy errands he could think of giving you to see how you'd handle everything, and for as much as he paid you, he was definitely getting over.  
Rick watched you through the reflection of his work bench magnifying glass. The transparent reflection gave him the toned shape of your calves and thighs, and _wow_ did your ass look good in those shorts today. And the way your ponytail was so high, the nape of your neck looked smooth and supple, reminding him of cream. 

Now, Rick was never the kind of guy to cross the line between co-workers, but for someone his age of course he still had some thoughts that were piloted by testosterone. You were a good looking girl, and being as intelligent and willing-to-learn as much as you are, you had a lot going for you in Rick's book.  
Rick hadn't paid enough attention to what was in front of him, accidentally stinging his hand with one of his tools. The zap startled you and Rick, your eyes darting towards him as his found the cause of injury. 

"Son of a bitch!" He hissed, waving his hand around in the air. You quickly grabbed the emergency kit, pulling out some disinfectant and bandages. You walk over to Rick, examining his hand in yours. It relaxed him, the way your soft hand cradled his arm. You applied the appropriate cream and wrapped a large bandage on his wrist, stroking your thumb over the area.  
There had been many times when your soothing touch had brought Rick back to earth; when he passed out in the garage, he laid in your lap until he woke up, when he couldn't sleep you stroked his hair to make the nightmares go away, when his back ached from being hunched over the work table you eagerly massaged him (the massage by far his favorite). The first few times you showed him care he shook you off, but your multiple attempts eventually made him accepting of your sweet gestures. He's guessed why you would go out of your way to take care of someone like himself, but his brilliant mind kept those thoughts in the back of his head. 

You were too young for him; single, smart, beautiful, and too open minded for a guy like him. At least he always told himself that.  
This perception of you was spot on, aside from the fact that you weren't too good for Rick. Not at _all._

"You know -urrp- you're only twenty something and already act like-like a better mom than my daughter." Rick pulls his wrist away, attempting to work on his invention.

"First of all, Beth is an excellent mother, and Rick," Your eyes look to the street. "Aside from being here, I don't really do much of anything else." You swallow. "My whole life is here with you." You say honestly, hoping that Rick doesn't catch the underlying meaning. 

Rick's eyes narrowed at your words, clearly catching the double entendre. He never pegged you as the type to get a rise out of him for fun, so why would you say something that hits closeness to home? He huffs, turning back to his invention but eyes still on you. You put the kit away, walking over to where Rick was hunched over yet again.  
Your business relationship with Rick had been a match made in heaven; you always did what he wanted without question, helped him figure out new ways to make concoctions and solutions, and you simply made him feel like someone wanted to be around him, rather than being obligated like his family.  
Your personal relationship with Rick was a nonexistent, yet gray area for the two of you. You were sharp and caught the looks Rick would occasionally give you, knowing when he was staring a second too long or when his eyes would catch your ass when you'd 'drop something.' There were even a few adventures where the both of you had to hide in tight spaces in compromised positions, and those moments are never forgotten. Yes, it was only male of his body to react accordingly, but your own bodily reactions were what startled you. You remember the few times where you were pressed cheek to cheek with the scientist, praying to God his face wouldn't burn from your blushing. You'll never say it unless asked, but you were indeed attracted to the older scientist. There was no denying that his wittiness and universal knowledge of our universe and everything outside of it had made him a memorable figure to you, but you don't know if you would every outwardly confess 'feelings' towards your employer.  
Rick's feelings were that of a red, shiny apple in the middle of the garden. Forever ripe, but strictly forbidden.  
He was the master of feigning interest in things, but he knew that deep down you were someone he could never forget. He could tear through planets, set civilizations into chaos, but the one true person that had been somehow at his beck and call since the moment they met, someone that has shown nothing but pure devotion, a girl like you with a soul brighter than the sun... he couldn't involve himself with so much potential for greatness.  


"Make sure you're careful with your hand, Rick." Your temptation to reach out to him is growing.

"I got it." He mutters, not even looking at you. It's not that he didn't want to drink in your figure with his eyes, it's just common sense that staring at someone too long indicates interest. Which is not what he's interested in doing. 

You frown slightly, a turning in your chest taking place. You wish sometimes he'd slow down with his experiments, he's not getting any younger and he's not going to heal any faster. You reach out and take the tools from his hands, the scientist staring through you.  


"I'm not f-fucking four, give me my stuff." He burps, holding his injured hand out to you.

You take his hand, and in a risky movement, you grab his arm to have him swivel towards you. You're only centimeters away from his face. He stares at you, eyes slightly more open, chest rising and falling faster than before. 

"Let me take care of you, Rick." Your voice doesn't crack, despite your nervousness. Your hand holding his moves to his hair as you climb into his lap on the chair, slightly startling him. Your thighs rest on both sides of his lap, and you can't blame the man for having the same reaction from when you hid from angry Blotz and Chips employees. 

"W-what are y-you doing?" He stutters, unbelieving of what is unfolding. He shuffles in his seat a little, but not in an attempt to brush you off. His mind is telling him to not get too comfortable, as his body does the _complete_ opposite. 

"I am an honest person, Rick. I know that we are great together in the lab." You run your fingers through his hair as your free hand cradled his face, the both of you holding eye contact. Your eyes are tender as his hold a hint of bewilderment. He's in disbelief of what is happening; one of the prettiest people he's ever come to know is sitting in his lap, and not just because they're asking for sex. He's praying to God that isn't the case, because a one-nighter with you would break whatever was left of his heart.

"I am also smart enough, and not too young mind you, to recognize an attractive, incredibly smart, witty, and family-oriented man." You tilt your head to the side, brushing your ponytail off your shoulders. Rick visibly gulps, his eyes flicking from your neck back to your face. 

"Please don't think I have some geriatric fetish with you, because I don't. I enjoy your face, but your presence and mind are what I've been here for." You smile, landing a soft kiss on his forehead. He raises a pinky to dig in his ear, just to make sure he was hearing everything right.

"What in the w-world are you getting at?" He burps, trying to still play dumb. You roll your eyes, pulling his face closer to yours. 

"I want you to have me, Rick." You kiss him, your tongue lightly grazing the entrance of his mouth. He tastes like whiskey and ethanol, the sensation letting you know that this is one hundred percent C-137 Rick. 

He stares at you, trying his best not to let his resolve crumble. Though, the softness of your tongue on his mouth is breaking him down, inch by inch, as another region of him grows, inch-by-inch. "What, y-you got a-a daddy issues? You must have been dropped as a baby to want something like this. I could be your gr-grandfather," he's sputtering as many excuses as he can to see if you'll react and back off, and you shut him up by placing a finger on his lips, shushing him. 

"I want you to want me because I love you, Rick Sanchez. I know by now I am more than just your assistant, and it's fair of me to assume that in some way you actually need me." You tuck a strand of stray hair behind his ear. He gulps, his arms shakily holding your hips. You croon into his neck, nuzzling his neck with your nose. He exhales, unsure if he wants to completely dive into this or not. What you said wasn't false. He truly has grown to love your company. No one has ever made him feel so good about being who he is, and he didn't know if he could ever go a day without you.

"I d-don't need anybody." He burps in your face, making you frown. You knew he was just trying to act tough, so you kiss him again, the man sagging in his chair like pudding.

Rick C-137 was the smartest man in the galaxy, including being above all the other Ricks. He knew what attachments did to a guy like him, and he especially knew what it did to those around him. Was he willing to bring you in on this hellish ride that was the rest of his life; or was he going to let you be some temporary thing in his life like Unity or Beth's mother? 

His heart was telling him that somehow, in some reality that may even be this one, that you would be it for him. His arms circle cautiously around your waist, pulling you in. You could feel the worry radiating from the man, but your soft kisses to his ear down to his neck made him relax. 

"Y-yer know, nothing with me has never been easy," he says lowly, resting his check on the side of your head. "Easy has never interested me." You pull back a little to look him in the eyes, the usually solid black orbs reflecting a dark, dark brown. They were dilated, making you smile. 

He grins lazily, his crow's feet wrinkling contently. "How does it feel knowing by the time you're my age I'll be dead?" This makes you grimace momentarily, but an amused smile replaces it instantly. "We'll figure something out." There's no way the smartest mammal in the world wouldn't know how to carry on his intelligence forever, so you were not worried. You knew Rick well enough; he wasn't going anywhere if he had something keeping him here. Someone keeping him on earth. Plus you both had been replanning operation Phoenix 2.0 together, so you knew your life together could work until your end, at the very least. 

"Just know, this doesn't at all mean I'm exchanging my personal feelings for my wages. I gotta make a living too, Rick." You tease, bopping his nose with your finger. 

"Or we could live toge-" the words left Rick's without a thought, his eyes wide when he caught himself in the middle. You giggle, your heart warming at his words. 

It made you happy that Rick felt so deeply towards you, the old scientists never making an effort to stick around for many people as it was. You leaned forward and tenderly kissed the older man, his hands roaming your sides as your arms embraced his neck. It had been a long time since Rick had felt so... safe, and accepted by someone. He knew he had solace in his daughter's home, but he never met someone that took him for one hundred percent who he was. Rick learned to appreciate you over the months you had worked together, and now he'd appreciate you for as long as time would allow.


End file.
